


Choose to Break

by krityan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cop Fetish, Costumes, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krityan/pseuds/krityan
Summary: Prompto's got plans for a costume party, but Noctis finds his own inspiration in the outfit choice.





	Choose to Break

"What do you think?" Prompto looked over his shoulder, grinning at Noct. The uniform fit pretty well, made all the better by the shorts and thigh-high boots Prompto had decided to pair it with, "It's Iggy's costume party, so I thought it'd be funny if Iris went as, like, a butch cop and I was the slutty one, right?" 

Noctis snorted out a laugh, "No one'd buy your scrawny ass as the butch one anyway." 

"Hey!" Prompto was already blushing, he stalked across the room to do his best at looming over Noct, his arms crossed and shoulders back, "Shut up, Noct, you know I could kick your ass."

"Probably," Noct grinned back. He still had a little leeway until Prompto would whine at him to stop, until he'd cave and soothe the embarrassment away with little kisses. "Nobody'd ever believe you, though."

"Noct!" Prompto practically squeaked, shoving hard against Noct's shoulder and pushing him backwards onto the bed. Noct laughed, snagging Prompto's wrist to pull him down with him. They tumbled down together into a giggling heap. "Jerk."

"Yeah?" Noct wiggled over to the side of the bed, arranged himself to stare more comfortably into Prompto's face, "Good thing you love me already."

"Mm." Prompto nodded affirmatively, set his face to all serious lines and dropped his voice to a quiet deadpan, "You're lucky you're so hot, man."

"Asshole." Noct draped an arm over Prompto's waist, let his hand drift down over the curves of Prompto's ass.

"Jerk." Prompto nudged just a little closer, arched his back just enough to push back into Noctis' hand again. He smiled, a shy little gesture in the midst of all the teasing, "Still haven't told me what you think."

"Should've done it with me." He squeezed his hand, appreciating the way the warm leather of the shorts clung against Prompto's skin. The tension felt good underneath his fingers. 

"Oh, yeah?" Prompto squirmed a little under Noctis' touch, "You saying you wanna steal my costume idea?"

"Yeah, I am." Noctis let his hand slip around to the front of Prompto's hips, teased at the just-visible bulge of Prompto's dick there. He relished the surprised little gasp, the bitten lip, the accusing glance from lidded eyes things like that earned him. "Give me your shirt."

-

The shirt pulled a little tight across Noctis’ chest compared to Prompto’s, and fit snug against his biceps. It made enough of an appealing enough image, though, that neither of them were about to complain. The rest of the look had come together a little too easily from Noct's closet— complete with handcuffs, as Noctis demonstrated by dangling them casually from his fingers.

"Dated a guy that wanted to be a cop for a while," he confessed, trying to diffuse his own awkwardness into an apologetic smile. 

"Kinky wannabe cop? I'm seriously questioning your taste in men, dude." Prompto regarded Noctis with crossed arms and a judgmental tilt to his chin, "You're lucky I came around."

"Yeah, yeah." Noct tossed the handcuffs onto the bed. "How do I look, though? Good, right?" He flexed into a ridiculous pose, "I know you're impressed." 

"Sure, Noct." Prompto fiddled with the handcuffs. "Hey," he asked after a moment of examination, "You have the keys for these?"

"Why? You wanna try 'em out?" Noct dug around the drawer of his desk a moment before holding up a couple pairs of tiny, silver keys, "It's probably one of these? Think there's just a trick clasp on them, though."

"Yeah, but that's no fun." Prompto gestured for Noctis to give him the keys. "Real cops don't even use handcuffs, they use those ziptie things, right? Those things hurt— ah!" He held the open cuffs up in triumph, interrupting Noctis before he could even begin to ask for details, "So if you don't mind, Officer?" 

"You're such a nerd," Noctis teased, tugging Prompto up out of bed and up against his body instead. He plucked the handcuffs out of Prompto's grasp, and smacked his ass. It was always a satisfying sound, always worth taking the opportunity. "Alright, turn around, you're under arrest."

Prompto rolled his eyes as he wiggled out of Noctis' arms. "Now who's the nerd—" His taunt was cut off suddenly, though— Noctis charged forward to suddenly pin Prompto's face to the bed, his elbow digging hard between Prompto's shoulder blades.

"Hands behind your back, Prompto." 

Noctis' voice was low and threatening. He was good at it; somewhere beneath his usual easygoing air of not-giving-a-shit, there was just enough that made him love being in charge. Prompto shivered as he folded his arms back, crossing his wrists at his lower back.

Prompto felt Noctis' weight shift back, a knee pushing his legs apart. The handcuffs were cold, and clicked audibly into place. Noct's hands immediately migrated down, cupping at Prompto's ass, thumbs pressing hard into the leather. Prompto gasped, breathless, when Noctis brought his hand down with a sharp crack against the curve of his ass. His whole body tensed at the sting of pain. Noct repeated the motion, kneading his fingers into the throbbing skin after each stroke. "Pretty thing," Noct murmured, "you look good like this."

"Think you just get off on weird shit." Prompto hadn't meant for his voice to waver quite like it did. At least it still had enough bite in it for Noctis to answer with just a grunt and a hard tug at Prompto's hips. Maybe these shorts were too fucking tight for him. Maybe he hadn’t considered how easily Noctis pulled him into these games, and definitely hadn’t considered how uncomfortable his trapped dick would be throbbing against the leather.

"Lift 'em up." The annoyance in Noct's voice was probably authentic. He had a habit of complaining about how complicated Prompto's clothes could manage to be, especially when they were standing between him and whatever piece of Prompto's body he was desperate to put his mouth on.

Prompto put a little extra wiggle into his hips as he lifted them as far as he could by flexing his legs and pushing up onto his knees. Noctis made a grateful little groan, so obviously the gesture was appreciated. Almost immediately, though, those hands were back on Prompto's hips, tugging them up a little higher until Noct managed to reach around and work the zipper open. Prompto sighed at the relief, collapsing flat against the mattress again as Noct roughly tugged the shorts down, tugging them over the boots and tossing them to the side. 

"Don't you ruin this costume, Noctis," Prompto warned in a teasing sing-song voice. "Was expensive."

Noctis responded by shoving his fingers into Prompto's mouth. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to talk back to cops? That's a good way to get into trouble." He pinched Prompto's tongue, dragged it out of his mouth with a little tug, leaving the blonde panting and flushed in his wake.

He gasped as Noctis slid his hand down, pressed a finger immediately against Prompto's ass and burying it in to the first knuckle without warning. "Noc—" It all fell apart into a long whine as a second finger was promptly added, wiggling together to work their way further inside. Prompto relaxed against the sensation, letting his whole body collapse down limply. "Fuck, Noct." The words are muffled, his face smothered against the mattress, but shit, it was impossible to stay quiet.

Just as the haze of pleasure started clouding over Prompto's mind, Noctis' touch disappeared entirely. Son of a— Prompto turned his head to the side the best he could, fully prepared to scold Noct if he thought he could tease him like this, when suddenly hands were pushing his thighs apart again. A puff of hot air against his stretched, sensitive entrance made Noctis' intentions perfectly clear. After a sharp bite to the inside of Prompto's thigh (asshole), he laved his tongue in a long line from Prompto's balls along the cleft of his ass, lingering to circle at his entrance.

With soft, testing motions, he nudged the tip of his tongue against the ring, easily pressing inside. Noctis' self-satisfied moan sent a shiver through Prompto's legs. Noct pulled away, just to admire the squirming protest, and give a few encouraging pats to Prompto's ass. "You should see how good you look right now."

"Come on, Noct," Prompto whined, high-pitched and desperate. His knees were shaking, and Noctis was already going back to working his awful tongue against Prompto's ass. The sound was shameless, disgusting and Prompto's favorite thing in the world, as far as he could tell. That fucking tongue piercing, Noctis knew exactly how to let it catch and tease. There was no fighting it. (At least Prompto's blowjobs were still better.) "Touch me, please."

"Hm?" Noctis pressed in close, made sure that his questioning hum vibrated into Prompto, drew it out to make him clench and whine. Prompto writhed against the mattress, his hips jerking forward in a reflexive search for more. Well. Since Prompto had asked so nicely. "Alright, turn over and sit up for me."

Prompto groaned, regretting how completely he'd let his body sink against the bed. If Noctis was good at anything, it was being a real asshole sometimes. Maybe he was good at this whole cop act. He rocked against his shoulders, working up the momentum to turn onto his side. He intended to pause there for a moment, catch his breath and probably give Noct at least a little bit of shit, but gravity tended to have it out for him, and he over-compensated the last push. He rolled onto his back a little less than gracefully, legs sprawled wide. "Ow."

"Need a little help there?" Noctis was laughing outright, but tucked an arm underneath Prompto to ease him upright. He adjusted the handcuffs where they'd twisted, gently rubbed Prompto's arms. "Still okay?" Soon, Noctis was tucking a pillow against Prompto's back, before leaning him back as he practically crawled between Prompto's legs to steal a kiss. 

Maybe Noct wasn't an asshole after all, now that he was licking at Prompto's lips, gently waiting for Prompto to open his mouth and let their tongues slide together. He was certainly forgiven once he curled his fingers around Prompto's throbbing cock, thumb rubbing into the slit almost painfully. Prompto let his hips jerk forward, Noctis followed the motion seamlessly and let Prompto set the rhythm. Each long, slow stroke felt like a revelation. 

Noctis' touch disappeared for a moment, leaving Prompto is a wavering haze of lingering arousal. His vision swam, slowly refocusing on Noctis unzipping his pants, pushing the elastic of his underwear out of the way to free his dick with a relieved moan. Prompto echoed the sound. Finally he was back, pressing against Prompto until they were rutting together— hot skin on hot skin sliding together in perfect friction as Noct gathered his fist around them both.

Sometimes, Prompto hated how fast Noct could make him come. It wasn't like he'd ever been the kind of guy that managed to hang on very long, but it always seemed too soon before he could feel that tremble in his legs, the tightness in his throat as his body poured itself in that singular point of throbbing pleasure. There was a little shame in the whines and gasps that escaped his throat. He dug his nails into his palms. "Noct, please." Please, please— he felt like he was falling, tumbling into the orgasm in slow motion while Noctis coaxed him through each pulse. 

He was barely aware, trusting Noctis as he pulled him closer and just let him breathe as he came down from the rush of emotion and sensation. The gentle touch of Noctis’ fingers carding through his hair wasn’t exactly “in character,” but it wouldn’t be Noct without that softness. He felt helpless sometimes, but with Noctis that feeling pulled together into something newly pleasant. Letting himself fall apart without the worry he wouldn't come back together again. 

Prompto's vision still wavered, overwhelmed, just vaguely aware of Noctis rolling off the bed. Noctis pushing him down and lying him on his shoulder. Noctis rubbing his thumb across Prompto's lower lip, like he was waiting for something. Oh. Prompto wriggled closer to the edge of the bed and opened his mouth. Noctis grabbed his hair, tugging at it until Prompto angled his head back-- the stretch in his neck wasn’t comfortable, but he’d live. He let his eyes slide closed. It seemed easier, somehow, to just let himself feel, to let it all slip down into a dream-state. A high-pitched whine left his throat as Noctis smeared precome across his cheek— half protest, half begging plea. 

He could hear Noctis laugh above him, “Enjoying yourself?” Obviously he wasn’t going to wait for an answer, since he’d pushed his fingers into Prompto’s mouth, playing with his tongue. He cracked one eye open, staring up and catching a glimpse of Noct’s grinning face before closing them again. It was nice being able to trust, let himself go and just enjoy the things that were happening. He still had a trouble remembering, sometimes. Not to the extent or even for the reasons that Iris worried over, but— he had trouble putting into words the sort of pleasure he found with Noctis. Being desired was nothing new to him, but being wanted as the person he really was seemed almost foreign.

Prompto tasted salt on his tongue before he even fully realized Noctis had pushed the tip of his cock between his lips. He hummed his appreciation, and felt Noctis' fingers carding through his hair. Stimulus came to him in singular moments; he let his jaw relax as Noctis thrust forward. It was almost cute, how tentative Noctis could really be, how slow and testing he moved whenever he was anything less than sure. For all his aggressive bravado, he just worried too much. That was nice, too, for as much as it triggered Prompto's impatience. 

He nudged his head up into Noctis' touch, whined his best attempt at comforting and encouraging, because really. Noctis was at his best when he let himself be rough. Prompto occasionally worried that he should feel bad he felt that way, but honestly? The little greedy, possessive part of Noctis' personality was damn hot. If it earned Prompto a little bit of pain, all the better. He opened his eyes again, did his best to look pleading and make eye contact with just a hint of tears.

Another quiet, pleading moan seemed to do the trick. He saw the twitch in Noct's lip as he held back a grin, tipping Prompto off before he felt the effects chain through to the fist in his hair, tightening and pulling him forward. 

"Eager to please, aren't ya?" There it was. The confidence, the teasing. The shift in pace that pushed a little deeper, had a little bit of threat behind it again. He knew Noctis would never really push too far, and that's what made it so good to push him right to the edge. Noctis pulled Prompto back. Pushed his head down against the mattress before letting his cock smear across Prompto's face again. Left it resting, heavy, on his cheek. 

It was a game Prompto was better at playing. He knew how to stretch out the little whine, blink slowly until his eyes squeezed shut with a shudder. But Noct was brushing his hair out of his face. Letting his hand linger a little too long, thumb tracing soft circles into his skin. He could tell he was looking for it— some hesitance, any fear. He really did worry too much. Prompto relaxed back with a soft laugh, "M'fine, you know?"

"Sorry, just—" There was still a little doubt in Noctis' voice, but it was lost in the warmth. Completely forgotten when he knelt down to press a soft kiss to Prompto's temple. He left the caveat hanging. They'd both been given enough lectures by everyone around them. No point in dragging it up now.

"Knew you'd be terrible at the dirty cop thing, though." It was always so easy to smile back at Noctis. 

"Didn't hear you complaining." 

"Pretty sure that's what I'm doing right now, dude. You're just too nice." He started humming an aimless little tune, ready to continue his teasing, but cut off with a squawking sound of protest instead when Noctis suddenly grabbed his arm and hauled him off the bed. It wasn't far to drop, and Noct controlled most of the momentum, but he still crumpled into a stunned heap for a moment.

"Guess I'll stop being nice." Noct loomed above him now. He dug the toe of his boot into Prompto's shoulder, shoving him over until Prompto managed to shuffle his hips to roll onto his side. Noctis scoffed, pushing him further until momentum took over and Prompto fell onto his back, cuffed wrists digging into the small of his back uncomfortably. Noct leered down at him, one hand lazily pumping his cock.

Prompto opened his mouth to protest. Noct leaned more weight on the foot pinning his shoulder to the ground, though, pulling a gasped wince out of his throat instead. His stomach churned; Noctis was better at this than he'd ever admit. It was too good being on the ground underneath him. Shit, shit-- there was a familiar warmth washing over his mind he slipped too easily down into. He’d almost broken the surface before but— “Noctis, please.” The detachment was there, his voice a foreign, quiet sound. Had it always been that high-pitched, that whiny? It didn’t matter, not when Noctis tilted his head to the side like that. Contemplated Prompto’s face with those dark eyes of his. Prompto could get used to feeling this kind of helpless. There was a danger in it that offered a buzz of excitement, instead of the sinking cold he’d gotten so used to before.

Noctis pulled his attention back before that train of thought managed to go too far. “Hey.” He tapped the toe of his shoe against Prompto’s cheek, making sure he had his attention completely, “You were saying something?”

Prompto vaguely registered that he was staring up at Noctis, slack-jawed and drooling while some aimless lust burned through his veins and crawled over his skin. His vision slipped in and out of focus, capturing moments like photographs. The way his grin grew wider as Prompto shifted uncomfortably. The falter in his slow, even strokes when Prompto twisted his head to press a kiss against his boot. The tightening of his grip. “Noctis.” Prompto arched his back, urging Noctis’ weight off of him. He stepped backwards, still towering over Prompto. “Come on.” 

“Gave you a chance to help, didn’t I?” The darkness in Noctis’ voice resonated with something in Prompto’s mind, concentrated all the aimless sensations into liquid pooling between his legs again.

“I can still—” It was getting hard to keep together completely, to form the words instead of just whimpering and hoping Noctis understood because maybe he would, maybe. Maybe. If he came closer, if he let Prompto touch him, if he would let him show just how much he appreciated the trust folded into every inch of this and oh—

Noctis squeezed his eyes shut, suddenly folding forward until he caught himself on the edge of the bed. Prompto bit his lip, echoing Noctis’ gasps. Prompto was jealous, sometimes. His orgasms were quick and hard, they tore him apart and left him shaking and tired in their wake. Noctis, on the other hand, had a knack for dragging his own pleasure out. The ebbs and flows of it clear on his face now, evident in the thick strand of cum dripping down between his fingers. “S’nice, though. You looking at me like that.” He paused, breathing through another beat. Prompto felt it drip onto his chest. “Like you love me.” 

Noctis stood up straight again, wobbling lightly in place as rolled his shoulders back to work out some stiffness. It was almost cute, the way whatever switch had flipped in the first place turned off just as abruptly and brought back this awkward, dazed looking boy. He stared into space for a moment before mumbling an apology and kneeling down to unlock Prompto’s hands.

“Here, let me—” Noctis maneuvered Prompto around, somehow managed to hook an arm under his legs while Prompto clung around his neck. The tremble in his arms wasn’t exactly reassuring, but the bed was close, and Prompto wasn’t in a place to protest being huddled against Noctis’ chest even if just for the moment it took Noctis to left him off the floor and onto the bed again instead. 

“I do love you.” Prompto muttered the words into Noctis’ skin, somewhere between the soft kisses and little bites he was scattering down Noct’s neck, “Idiot.”

“You know what I mean.” Noctis kicked the blankets off the bed, crinkling his nose in faux-disgust. It was a cute attempt to distract from the embarrassment in his voice, but Prompto caught the flush spreading across his face and the quick dart of his eyes. Prompto laughed, watched the flush deepen. Noctis huddled closer, pressing their foreheads together. He hesitated a moment, so Prompto took the chance instead to tug Noctis into a messy, lazy kiss. 

“Yeah. I know.” Prompto buried his fingers into Noct’s hair, brushed them through the coarse tangles. He sighed, pleasantly numb and content tangled in Noctis like this now. Noct was quiet, probably drifting down to sleep. Prompto would tease him for being such a cliché later— as it was, though, that didn’t seem like a half-bad idea. “Noct?”

“Mm?” 

Noct twisted over, spooned back against Prompto and pawed insistently at his leg until Prompto wrapped his arm around him. Brat. 

“You’re paying to get that dry cleaned, okay?”


End file.
